


Stuck with the devil

by Demon_dancing_dorito



Series: The Axolotl Chronicles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Becames nice with time, Demonic Guardians, F/M, Imma a bad writer, Kinda, Mabel and dipstic are 13, More tags if i feel like it's needed, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_dancing_dorito/pseuds/Demon_dancing_dorito
Summary: After the events of the weirdmaggedon, Ford asks Dipper and Mabel if they want to stay the summer studying gravity falls and passing on Ford's life work, they both accepted happily. Until Dipper and his magnetic attraction for weirdness somehow got Bill Cipher stuck with him for the rest of his life.Or maybe notWho knows...





	Stuck with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, my first time doing an fanfiction for this fandom, hope you enjoy it, give me some constructive critictism, so i can evolve and help ya guys find this enjoyable.

Dipper couldn't sleep that night. Since last week sleep has been very rare for him, because last week they managed to defeat Bill and his henchmaniacs, that was something Gravity Falls wouldn't forget. There was his anxienty too, not the bad type, the good one, Ford invited he and maybe to stay after the summer to pass on and study his Grand Unified Theory Of Weirdness, as he called it, Dipper couldn't be more happy. But after Ford gave him a journal for he to write his research (Just like Ford did) as an birthday gift, his insomnia got worse, he couldn't stop writing about every entry he remembered from Ford's journal, his Great Uncle even warned him that maybe he should see a doctor, Dipper, as always refused.  
Dipper's throat was sore, he needed to get some water and return to try to remember the entry about the category 9 ghosts. With a grumble, he got out of his bed. Everyone else was sleeping, except for Grunkle Ford who was trying to contain a Kill Billie for study. Dipper got to the kitchen and was driking water, until Grunkle ford came from behind the snacks machine  
"Dipper? You stayed awake late night again?" The man asked with a simpatic look, Dipper couldn't help but be appreciated that he had such an amazing family  
"Couldn't remember an entry on ghosts, can you help me out if you're not busy?"Dipper asked with an confident voice, after all, if there's someone on this world who can help him with the super natural, surely his great uncle Ford is his best bet.  
"Ah, yes, i can help you with all the stuff you need to put on your journal, but i will only help you tomorrow and you have to promise me you'll sleep this night" " Ford said with an authoritary tone, but at the same time, a simpatic one. "Okay i promise, thank you so much! Have an good night"Dipper said happily and started moving to his room. "Good night for you too Dipper"Ford said and afterwards moved to his lab 

Dipper was suddenly on an blank void, with bubbles and glowing stars. He looked around, he felt weird in this place, like there was someone watching himHe felt a chill wind hit his back, he turned around to meet with an giant pink lizard.  
"Dipper Pines, we finally meet"The salamander said with no change on his facial expressions. Dipper, on the other hand, was terrified and confused.  
"W-who are you? How do you know my name?"Dipper blurted out, the atmosfere of the place wasn't tense, but that wasn't enough to convice Dipper that the giant looking salamander in front of him was trustworthy  
"I'm the Axolotl, that's all you need to know for now. I've come to you because i have a task for you"The Axolotl now said, with the same expression as before. Something about him was off for Dipper.  
"W-what task?" Dipper will have to ask Ford about this creature later, maybe he knew something that Dipper didn't or could write in his Journal  
"Now, no need to fear, i'm a friend" The Axolotl said, Dipper wanted to relax but couldn't, his guts told him otherwise. Suddenly, the Axolotl's eyes started glowing and with a flash a little yellow triangle appeared in front of him.  
"Well well, Pinetree, ain't you a sight for a sore eye"Dipper couldn't believe his eyes. His worst nightmare was in front of him right now.  
"WHAT KIND OF SICK GAME IS THIS?!"Dipper snapped at the Axolotl, he couldn't be more angry at that moment, Bill was his nightmare fuel and now he's back?   
"Calm down boy, your task is simple: I'll bond you with this demon and all you got to do is watch over him and make sure he never get his powers again"The axolotl said calmly, as if him handled that type of situation every single day.  
"Why? Can't you solve this, you seen pretty powerfull and stuff" Dipper said, he was more angry. Did the Axolotl wanted to "bond" him and Bill together, whatever that means, this was frustating for him. "What do you mean by bonding?" Dipper tried to calm himself, his anger wasn't going to lead anywhere  
"Both of yours souls will be linked, and all of Willian's powers will be transfered to your body, impeding him of using them."The Axolotl responded. Dipper really think that there's something off with this creature, he seems so calm in a situation like that.  
"No. I can't agree to that, why can't you just trap him somewhere between dimensions?" Dipper said angrily, he wasn't going to babysit an interdimensional dream-demon just because a big frilly salamander told him to.  
"You don't have an choice here. Remember when your Great Uncle recovered his memory so fast after he lost it? It wasn't that scrapbook that started regenerating that memories, nor the old films his brother showed him. I did it, and if you disagree, he will completly forget everthing again"The Axolotl now was looking directly in Dipper, making him unconfortable.  
"Well Pine Tree, you see, Big Frilly here doesn't play by the rules, after all, begin an all powerfull deity is easy, you take what you want and nobody can complain ‘bout that!"Bill said calmily while he flutuated next to Dipper.   
".......Urgh, fine"Dipper said, he didn't want to lose his Grunkle again, not after they have been through to recover the man, still to this day, there's a thing or two the old man remember."Manipulative stupid deity" Dipper grumbled under his breath; When this is all over, Dipper got to write about this creature and make sure he writes about how bad is he.  
"I'm going to pretend i didn't hear that. Anyways, Cipher, you better behave. Pines, i am eager to have another visit of yours. Goodbye"The Axolotl said, and, before Dipper could say anything, he was back at his room, but with a tiny triangle observing him.


End file.
